Warriors Of Rock
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Four different rockers, chosen by the Demigod Of Rock to become warriors, free him and his guitar, then help defeating the Beast. OC MAINLY, but GH characters will appear later. RATED T
1. Midlife Crisis

In what appeared to be a volcanic land, the Demigod of Rock was in battle with the Beast, battling since the dawn of man many era's ago, their battle was never ending. As the Demigod of Rock prepared a strike on the head of the beast, it roared, ready to attack. So he rushed and swung his legendary guitar into it's chest and wedged it in there before being knocked down by a backhand. When he tried to get up, he realized in horror he was being turned into stone, knowing this was the end, he gave one final rage filled look at the Beast, who only roared in triumph before flinging it. The Demigod of Rock then gave him warning that he'll come back and that the warriors will come for him, that he swore before taking his last breath and became stone...

Now in what seems to be current times, in a certain city, in a video store, called "Walnut Lake Video", out of all places, was one of the warriors, or perhaps a reincarnation, depends on how you look at it. He relaxed on a chair placed behind the counter and watched the live-action adaption of "The Guyver" with Mark Hamil in it and ate Chinese food.

This warrior's name is Zakk Blythe, age 27, a guitarist and singer at clubs while not on the job. Scruffy short black hair laid on his head, along with a black beard, in sorta need for a trim, but he didn't care. Metal rods and rings embraced his ears and eyebrows as his hazel eyes laid on the TV screen showing The Guyver beating up a bunch of thugs "Ha, kick their ass." He said to the TV, raspy tone noticable.

Dressed in a Black "Evil Dead" hoodie, with a black sleeveless shirt under it, baggy black jeans and black boots, he kept sitting and watched the violent movie before out of nowhere...

"You have been chosen..." A echoish voice rang though Zakk's ears. Offset, Zakk looked around and seen nothing, just the TV going and some crappy mother who was being yelled at by her kid to rent a certain movie before dragging the kid out the store. Sure as hell wasn't them, so Zakk just got back to the movie.

"Time for you to learn..." The voice said again making Zakk pause the movie and take a baseball bat out as he set the Chinese food down.

"Okay man, better not be jacking off in the hentai covers or i'm gonna come in there, kick your ass and call the cops!" Zakk threatened as he slowly walked towards the "adults only" part of the store, but then he tripped and fell hard on the ground. Dazed a bit, he opened his eyes to see thee bat coming down on his head, knocking him out.

After what seemed to be forever, Zakk woke up and rubbed his forehead. "I only had soup, don't know why we gotta split the bill." He muttered as his head was still trying to adjust only to notice he wasn't in the video store anymore, he was a stage in what appeared to be a city, then Zakk noticed the crowd was mostly Japanese school girls and metal fans, then noticed they were sorta animeish. "Oh god, this better not be a Bible Black dream." He muttered to himself.

"No dream, you have been teleported here, look behind you..." the voice rang out again, making Zakk turn around and see a bassit, guitarist and drummer, same style of clothing as him. He then noticed a empty micstand and guitar, a Dean Razorback guitar with a confederate flag decal on it. "In order to know the truth, use your instruments and embrace the crowd..."

Curious, but knowing never to fuck with a voice in the head, he went over, got up to the mic stand and got the guitar in hand, then quickly looked up "Quick question, what shall i play?"

"Show them the power of rock, however you desire..."

"Okay..." Zakk said ready to play with the band, but quickly stopped and looked back up. "Okay, sorry, another question. When you said embrace the crowd, you postive it ain't gonna be like "Bible Black"?"

"No, just play already!"

"'kay... Just curious." Zakk muttered before looking at the bandmates as they nodded their heads, seems whatever Zakk was gonna play, they knew. "How about to start off, we do White Zombie, Thrust?" THe crowd got chanting and Zakk signaled the band and got ready to play at the count of 4, they started up playing the song like experts, like they knew what notes to play, Zakk was having fun with this playing his guitar for a while and got ready to sing the lyrics.

"Thrust in deep there are no limitations

Wing shaped constellations everywhere now

Creep, babe, creep your life's a suicide and I said

"I'm gonna ride it"

She don't care now

Yeah!

Maybe the night ride gonna bleed

Yeah!

Maybe this is what ch'all need!

Sink'n deep into your destination dig the demolition everywhere now

Creep, babe, creep into your ring 'o' fire

Burned out on the wire

She don't care, now

Yeah!

Maybe the night ride gonna bleed

Yeah!

Maybe this is what ch'all need!"

There Zakk and the band does a breakdown as the audio of the quote the News-reporter from "Night Of The Living Dead" plays, just like the original song played, but Zakk likes it and keeps playing along before getting back to the singing.

"Open The darkness an hour later to the minute

Move under the guilty she went deep into the corner

Snap dog city hypnotize and break the mercury

Rig test

Oil inject

Freak hallucination

Shot through the backdoor buzz a whirling locomotion

West straight to another

Through the sea of love"

There Zakk plays another breakdown of the song, before getting back to singing.

"Life on the line

Still in time

You will find

She has gone away.

Don't ask why

Super sky

Live or die

She has gone away.

Figure this

No more sis

Spanish kiss.

She has gone away."

As Zakk sang the last part, he did the solo of the song, every note, like a expert before singing again.

"Thrust into a diamond generation

Dexceleration everywhere

Up from hell a missile to the moon and zero

to the 3 and 4 and 5 and Yeah!

Maybe

The night ride gonna bleed

Yeah!

Maybe

This is what y'all need!

How fast can you really move me

Come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah!

A ritual electro-nation

Yow!"

Zakk and the band plays the last of the notes before ending the song to which everyone in the crowd cheers, couple shirts thrown on stage, even a bra or two, Zakk knows he's done a good job and looks up. "Like that? I might do more songs, settlist and shit!"

"3 more to go, then you'll know the truth..." The voice said making Zakk smile.

"Sounds about fine with me." And with those words, Zakk and the band played in order Pearl Jam's "Do The Evolution", Powerman 5000 Feat. Rob Zombie's "Blast Off To Nowhere" and GWAR's "Sick Of You". After the band finished the last song, the crowd was of course loving it and like Zakk planned... Or at least knew it was gonna happen, couple schoolgirls flashed him.

Smiling Zakk looked back up. "Okay echoy voice in my head, i did the 4 songs, what's the truth.

"You're a warrior..." The voice said "I am the Demigod of Rock and i shall give you proof..." He said before images of the Demigod throughout his life, including his last battle with the Beast flooded Zakk's mind, once it was done, Zakk was shocked. "You have been chosen to be part of a group to free my guitar, free me and lastly, assist me in my battle against the Beast, will you accept?"

Zakk, still in awe what he saw in his mind, looked back up at the sky. "Don't know Demi... Mind if i call you that? I mean, i'm just some video store clerk who likes to fuck with the costumers, seems pretty big."

"You are a warrior, once i defeat the Beast, you will forever be known though-out the many realms, people will bow in your presence..."

Once Zakk heard the last part, a idea popped in his head. "That include really hot chicks who will do anything i command... In a good way?"

"Odd question... But yes."

That pretty much summed it all up for Zakk. "Okay, i'm in Demigod of Rock."

"Spendid, but you cannot be on my side the way you are, you must become a warrior..."

That part confused Zakk, who only scratched his hair. "Ah, quick question... How?" Next thing Zakk knew, a weird device thing fell on face, sticking on his face before painfully bonding onto his whole body. Like in "Guyver", it was a symbiotic bio-mechanism.

When it was done, Zakk rose up, not in pain, but in power. He had a new form, he still looked a bit like his former self, but look MUCH different, he looked musclar,shining, light coloured and simple, a shade of light blue/teal, but he had what seemed to be orbs on the side of his head and mouth. A small sphere also happened to be on his forehead and glowing red eyes. Also happened to have blades that extended from his forearms and the top of his head. He wasn't just Zakk Blythe now, no, he's now Warrior Zakk!

"You are now a warrior, embrace your power, show them what you got..." The Demigod's voice said to which inside of his mind, Zakk smiled.

"You got it..." He said in a robotic echoing voice. With that, Zakk looked over at his bandmates, who also went over a similar transformation and picked up his guitar, which was now a bio-mechanical version of a Dean Razorback. He knew, shit, they all knew what he was gonna play. Up to the mic, he pointed at the crowd, who wanted one last song. "FAITH NO MORE! MIDLIFE CRISIS!"

And with those words, the drummer started up the beat, then Zakk and the rest of the band started up the rest, along with Zakk singing.

"Go on and wring my neck

Like when a rag gets wet

A little discipline

For my pet genius

My head is like lettuce

Go on dig your thumbs in

I cannot stop giving

I'm thirty-something

Sense of security

Like pockets jingling

Midlife crisis

Suck ingenuity

Down through the family tree

You're perfect, yes, it's true

But without me you're only you

Your menstruating heart

It ain't bleedin' enough for two

It's a midlife crisis... (2x)

What an inheritance

The salt and the kleenex

Morbid self attention

Bending my pinky back

A little discipline

A donor by habit

A little discipline

Rent an opinion

Sense of security

Holding blunt instrument

Midlife Crisis

I'm a perfectionist

And perfect is a skinned knee

You're perfect, yes, it's true

But without me you're only you

Your menstruating heart

It ain't bleedin' enough for two"

There Zakk does the breakdown slowly as Zakk sings.

"It's a midlife crisis... (2x)"

Getting back to the fast beat, Zakk and the band plays normal.

"You're perfect, yes, it's true

But without me you're only you

Your menstruating heart

It ain't bleedin' enough for two (3x)"

Zakk and the band then finish the song to which everyone claps in joy and everyone loving it. Zakk knows he's done a good job. "Perfect warrior, you have done well, i shall transport you to a secret locale as you wait for the other 3, you accept?"

"Fuck and yeah." Zakk said before lights shined all around him and soon, he was transported to another realm.

**LIKE THAT SO FAR? WELL THERE'S GONNA BE MORE! I'M TAKING THE QUEST MODE FROM GUITAR HERO: WARRIORS OF ROCK AND DOING MY OWN LITTLE STORY WITH IT, THE CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME ARE STILL GONNA APPEAR, JUST LATER. LET'S JUST GET THE OTHER THREE OUT OF THE WAY. ZAKK'S WARRIOR FORM WAS INSPIRED BY, AS YOU MIGHT HAVE GUESSED, "GUYVER". WAY I SEE IT, EACH OF THE FOUR ARE TRANSFORMED INTO A WARRIOR FORM THAT SORTA GOES WITH EM', HENCE THE MULTIPLE REFERENCES TO ANIME WITH ZAKK. THE "BIBLE BLACK" REFERENCES, HAD TO ADD.**


	2. Raise The Flag

In another part of the world, another warrior was waiting to be awakened. In South Carolina, he was in, working on the engine of a car in a mechanic shop, working hard on it.

His name was Donnie Miskovsky, age 25. While a mechanic, he is a drummer on the side, preforming drum covers and posting them on Youtube. Long shaggy red hair he had, with a red beard. He had many tattoos inked on him, and a dark blue trucker hat with the Confederate flag on the front.

Dressed in a light blue buttoned-up shirt with his first name on a patch, camo style shorts, and black/white tennis shoes. He kept working on the car alone before hearing something…

"You have been chosen…" A familiar echoish voice rang, making Donnie turn around confused.

"Hey Wes, Sean?" Donnie asked looked around for his brothers, not seeing them. "Not funny you asses!"

Donnie got back to work before again it rang. "Time for you to learn…" That caused Donnie to turn around, wrench in hand, ready to strike.

"Okay you shits, quit it before I give you a whooping!"

When he got nothing, he started to walk back backwards before turning around, but he forgot there was the car behind him and ran into it, knocking him out. All there was blackness.

When he woke up, Donnie had a major headache. "Ah god, what was the license plate number on that bus?" He muttered to himself before noticing where he was. He wasn't in the mechanic shop, he was outside. He was in a battlefield and by the looks of things, it was like a Civil War one, only except it was more modern and there was a crowd in front of the stage. Donnie looked weirded out. "What. The. Fuck?" He muttered to himself.

"Do not be frighten Donnie…" The Demigod of Rock's voice rang in Donnie's head, making him look around.

"God?" Donnie said looking up.

"No, I am the Demigod of Rock. You have been teleported here, look behind you." The Demigod said, making Donnie turn around and see a drumset, colored with red and black stripes. Donnie then notices bandmates around him, a guitarist, a bassist and a singer. "Show them the power of rock, however you please…"

Donnie got up and sat down on the stool, testing the drums out a bit. He then looked back up at the sky. "So, just play any song, they know it?"

"Yes…"

Shrugging, Donnie nodded his head. "All right voice in my head sounding like Mike Patton, will do." Donnie then looked at his bandmates who nodded back at him before he started the countdown with his drums, by the end, the band starts playing Grateful Dead's "Touch Of Gray". The band played with Donnie hitting every beat perfect as the singer sang.

"Must be getting early

Clocks are running late

Paint by Number morning sky

Looks so phony

Dawn is breaking everywhere

Light a candle, curse the glare

Draw the curtains, I don't care

'Cause it's all right

I will get by (3x)

I will survive

I see you've got your fist out

Say your piece and get out

Yes I got the gist of it

But it's all right

Sorry that you feel that way

The only thing there is to say

Every silver lining's got a

Touch of grey

I will get by (3x)

I will survive

It's a lesson to me

The Ables and the Bakers and the C's

The ABC's we all must face

To try to keep a little grace

It's a lesson to me

The Deltas and the East and the Freeze

The ABC's we all think of

To try to win a little love

I know the rent is in arrears

The dog has not been fed in years

It's even worse than it appears

But it's all right

Cow is giving kerosene

Kid can't read at seventeen

The words he knows are all obscene

But it's all right

I will get by (3x)

I will survive

The shoe is on the hand it fits

There's really nothing much to it

Whistle through your teeth and spit

'Cause it's all right

Oh well, a touch of grey

Kind of suits you anyway

That was all I had to say

And it's all right

I will get by (3x)

I will survive

We will get by (3x)

We will survive"

The band finishes up the song and the crowd cheers, loving the drums. Donnie, knowing what he did smiles and looks up. "That was fun Demigod, can I go home now?"

"Not yet, you must do 3 more songs, then you'll know the truth…"

"Awh… But I got a date with Marcie Graffin!" Donnie complained. "She's got tits the size of the bass drum!"

"I promise when we're done, after you fulfill your quest, you're be granted many rewards, treasure, power, women-"

"Well shit man, should have mentioned that! I mean, I like girls who are very nice and sweet and shit, but sometimes their looks hel-"

"Can you please proceed?"

Donnie nodded his head. "Oh, sorry, rambling." Donnie then noted the band who nodded back and the three then played, not in order, Motorhead's cover of Metallica's "Whiplash", Ramallah's "Days Of Revenge" and Nico Vega's "Beast", which had a female singer coming on stage for the vocals. When done with them songs, Donnie looked on the crowd, who were cheering extremely for the band, mainly Donnie. He looked up at the sky. "Yeah! Did that shit extreme style and shit. You said something about truth about something?"

"Yes… You are a warrior, I shall give you proof." Then the events of the Demigod of Rock going against the Beast went through Donnie's head, when it was done, Donnie looked up.

"Wow, that was pretty cool." Donnie said hitting a drum. "So you want me to help free you and your guitar, so you can go against that big ass robot thingy?"

"Yes, but before you can, you must become a warrior…" The Demigod said before out of nowhere, Donnie started to get dragged down by his leg into the ground.

"Hey, the fuck man!" Donnie yelled before his yelling was muffled by the ground engulfing him. It was silence for a bit, and then a decayed hand burst through the dirt from the ground. Soon a zombie came out, it's Donnie, now decked out in a ripped and ragged Confederate soldier costume. He looked around, even with one eye, he knew what he was seeing and liked it. His bandmates went through a similar transformation; he smiled and got back on his drums. He is now Warrior Donnie!

"You are now a warrior, embrace your power, show them what you got..." The Demigod's voice said to which Donnie smiled

"You got it..." He growled before counting down the beat, then he and the band started up playing Airbourne's "Raise The Flag" before the singer started to sing.

"The battle ain't over

The fight goes on

We'll never surrender

We're still standing strong

As long as you're alive and we're alive

Rock'n'Roll will never die

From the southern stars to northern lights

Rock'n'Roll will survive

We're stocking the flame with high octane

We'll never weaken of all

Now is the time for you and I to answer the call

Raise the Flag

Raise the Flag

C'mon raise the flag

Raise the Flag for rock'n'roll

Raise the Flag

We're taking ground

Every night and day

We got the pedal down

Yeah we're going all the way

As long as you're alive and we're alive

Rock'n'Roll will never die

From the southern stars to northern lights

Rock'n'Roll will survive

We're stocking the flame with high octane

We'll never weaken of all

Now is the time for you and I to answer the call

Raise the Flag

Raise the Flag

C'mon raise the flag

Raise the Flag for rock'n'roll

Raise the Flag"

Then the guitarist started up playing the solo of the song as Donnie kept pounding on the drums.

"The war ain't over

The fight goes on

We'll never surrender

We're still standing strong

We're stoking the flame with high octane

And we'll never weaken fall

It's a way of life defend or die we'll answer the call

Raise the Flag (2x)

C'mon raise the flag

Raise the Flag

C'mon raise the flag

Raise the Flag (5x)

C'mon raise the flag for rock'n'roll"

The song ended and everyone cheered the loudest as Donnie smiled. "You've done perfect warrior, I shall transport you to a secret locale where one of the warriors are as I need to summon two more, do you except?"

Donnie looked up and grinned. "You bet you Beast killing ass I do." Then lights shined on him and he was sent to another realm.

**YEAH! ANOTHER ONE DOWN! KNOW IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME, BUT I GOT TO IT AND GOT IT DONE! DONNIE'S WARRIOR FORM AS YOU MIGHT AS GUESSED IT IS INSPIRED BY HIS HERITAGE, WHICH IS FROM DOWN SOUTH. ALSO IN A WAY IS INSPIRED BY EDDIE FROM THE COVER OF IRON MAIDEN'S SINGLE FOR "THE TROOPER". PLUS THE "GOD?" PART IS A REFERENCE TO "CLERKS.2".**


	3. Electric Uncle Sam

In another part of the world, another warrior was waiting to be awakened. As it seems, it looks as though each of the four warriors are from America, yet this one is a different one. One in the city known as New York City.

Long flowing blond hair this warrior had, along with huge and bushy beard that'd most likely be compared to one a Viking would have. Black sunglasses were over his eyes. This is Rogen Nicotero, age 28.

Clad in a black/blue "Grateful Dead" hoodie/jacket, with a sleeveless Bad Religion shirt under it. He also wore Dark blue jeans and brown shoes. He was walking on a bridge in Central Park when it rang out. "You have been chosen…"

Rogen, even know he's a singer and bassist, is known among his friends and family for being the mostly silent type. Henceforth, when he heard the voice, he looked around, till he noticed all he seen was families on picnics, people on dates and homeless people, none who were looking at him. So Rogen decided it was nothing.

"Time for you to learn…" The Demigod's voice said again, making Rogen around not happy. Taking off his hoodie, the muscles on his arms, thanks to his shirt being sleeveless, were very noticeable, ready to fight.

When he got nothing, again, he was about to walk when he tripped on something, causing him to fall over the bridge and into the small stream. Then it was blackness.

When Rogen woke up, his head was pounding him. Like something whacked him over the back of the head. He was thinking that the fall knocked him out hard before noticing something was off, really off.

Rogen was now on a stage that looked like something from a horror movie as there were old decaying mansions around it, a cave, a lake, but what got him was the weird crowd. Looked to be a mixture between rock band crowds and people from the 1910-1930's. He also spotted a fish man or two, even a weird looking alien. Last two were like something out of H.P. Lovecraft.

When he thought to himself where he was, the voice rang though Rogen's head again. "It doesn't matter where you are Rogen…" Rogen looked around and got up. "I am the Demigod of Rock, you may speak to me if you want."

Rogen didn't say anything for a bit. "Oh yes, you're more of a man of action and man of few words…" Rogen nodded his head. "Yet you sing like an angel mixed with a demon, why is that?"

Rogen just shrugged, not knowing why. "Well you go as you please with how you interact, I am the Demigod of Rock, you have been transported here. Look behind you." Rogen did just that and looked to see band mates behind him. Two guitarists and a drummer. But in the middle was a microphone stand, with mic in it and a black and green striped B.C. Rich Warbeast bass guitar, ready to be used.

Rogen went over to them and got set up, Bass guitar in hand. "Show them the power of rock, however you please…" Rogen got ready and looked up while waving his hand in a "Any type?" sense. "Yes…"

Nodding his head, Rogen looked over at his bandmates, who knew what to play. Rogen knew what to play and then they started up playing Bad Religion's "American Jesus", they played for a bit before Rogen started up singing.

"I don't need to be a global citizen,

'Cuz I'm blessed by nationality,

I'm a member of a growing populace,

we enforced our popularity

There are things thet seem to pull us under and

And there are things that drag us down,

But there's a power and a vital presence

That's lurking all around

We've got the American Jesus

See him on the interstate,

We've got the American Jesus

He helped build the president's estate

I feel sorry for the earth's population

'cuz so few live in the U.S.A,

At least the foreigners can copy our morality,

They can visit but they cannot stay

Only precious few can garner the prosperity,

And it makes us walk with confidence,

We've got a place to go when we die

And the architect resides right here

We've got the American Jesus

Bolstering national plan

We've got the American Jesus

Overwhelming millions everyday"

There the band does the break of the song before Rogen gets back singing.

He's the farmer barren fields,

The force the army wields,

The expressions in the faces

Of the starving millions,

The power of the man.

The fuel that drives the clan,

The motive and the conscience

Of the murderer,

He's the preacher on TV,

The false sincerity,

The form letter that written by

The big computers,

He's the nuclear bombs,

And the kids with no moms

And I'm fearful that

He's inside me.

We've got the American Jesus

See him on the interstate

We've got the American Jesus

Exercising his authority

We've got the American Jesus

Bolstering national plan

We've got the American Jesus

Overwhelming millions everyday, Yeah!

One nation under god. (10x)"

Rogen and the band finish the song, causing the crowd to go wild. As they do, Rogen nods his head, knowing he did a good job, then after a couple seconds, he looked back up, in a "WTF?" sense.

"You must do 3 more songs…" The Demigod of Rock said to which Rogen was like "What the hell?". "Do 3 more and you'll know the truth…"

Rogen only shook his head and next thing, him and the band did The Ramones "Pet Sematary", Ozzy Osbourne's "Bang! Bang! (You're Dead)" and Cheeseburger's "Commin' Home" to which the crowd loved. By the time the last song was done, Rogen was in pure rock mode and smashed down an app.

"Perfect Rogen, I shall give you the truth…" The Demigod said before the images of the Demigod going against the Beast went through his mind. When it was Done, Rogen was surprised. "Amazed…" Rogen nodded his head.

"Good, but before you help me, you must become a warrior…" The Demigod said before Rogen noticed that spot where he was somehow launched into the lake, after a while, he didn't comeback out. Then a group of hooded men, the fishmen and the alien from before, the H.P. Lovecfrat style ones came to the edge of the lake and preformed a ritual which involved blood being drawn, a couple of symbols being made, then using instructions from the Necronomicon, AKA the Book Of The Dead.

That's when the lake shined a green color, then out the water came a huge hulking figure, ragged and cutted up wet clothes it wore, some seaweed, moss and small seashells hanged from him, the figure had what seemed like a machete sheath on his side, wore a huge black fisherscoat, huge black pirate-like hat and black boots. He made gurgled-up sounds and had a demonic-fishlike appearance to him. It was Rogen, but he changed, thanks to the ritual done on him, he's now Warrior Rogen!

"You are now a warrior, embrace your power and show them what you got..." The Demigod of Rock's voice said to which Rogen looked up and nodded his head while weezing before he approached the mic stand and took up his bass guitar which seems like the other band members, went through a similar transformation as Rogen. Rogen knew what to play and then the band started up playing Primus's "Electric Uncle Sam Feat. Tom Morello" They played a bit before Rogen started to sing clearly, unaffected by his new form.

"Yeah! (2x)

I am the plan

I am the man who tells you what and when you can.

I'm the old one that torments you.

I am the voice that tells you to:

Don't get caught with your fingers in my pie.

Mess with me and boy you're surely gonna' die.

If ever you're in doubt about who or where I am.

I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere.

I am your Uncle Sam.

Electric Uncle Sam

You beg me please on bended knees

Not to sit among these enemies.

If you feel like you wanna dance

Then step aside and take a chance.

Don't get caught with your fingers in my pie.

Mess with me and boy you're surely gonna' die.

If ever you're in doubt about who or where I am.

I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere.

I am your Uncle Sam.

Electric Uncle Sam"

There one of the guitarist did the solo of the song as Rogen kept playing his new bass like a expert before singing again.

"Yeah!

I am your Uncle Sam (2x)

Yeah!

Uncle Sam"

The songs ends making the whole crowd cheer in joy, Rogen looking around snarls around, knowing he did good. "Well done warrior, I shall transport you to a secret locale where two of the warriors are as I need to summon one more, do you except?"

Rogen looked up and nodded his head "Yes…" He said in a gargled up way before lights shined on him and he was off to another realm.

**ALL RIGHT, GOT THAT ONE DOWN! GOTTA SAY IT WAS A FUN ONE TO WORK ON! ROGEN'S WARRIOR FORM AND THE LOCALE WAS INSPIRED BY H.P. LOVECRAFT'S WORK, MAINLY THE DARKMAN FROM HIS WORK'S, MOSTLY THE FILM "NECRONOMICON: BOOK OF THE DEAD". HOPED YOU ALL LIKE.  
**


	4. Alias

After gathering the first 3 warriors, one more warrior had to be awakened. This one in New Jersey and is female. Regardless of gender, she will soon prove herself worry of being a warrior.

She had long straight black hair with the bangs dyed blue, had on blue lipstick and a lipring. If looks can kill, you'd die looking at this metal/punk guitarist princess, known as Alexa Araya.

She wore a big Gir hoodie/jacket, black netted gloves, a black/red "Pantera" form fitting t-shirt under it, a red/yellow/black plaid skirt that went to her knees and a huge black boots that went to the middle of her legs.

She had been working on setting up a stage for a gig she had a bar there when she heard him. "You have been chosen…"

Alexa looked around confused, she seen a person around her, but he yelling at another guy not looking at her. She looked around before going backstage. "Time for you to learn…" The voice said making Alexa look around.

"Okay, who the hell is saying that?" She asked in New York accent as she's from New York City. Above her, a sandbag's rope broke and it fell on her head, knocking her out.

After a while, Alexa woke up, her head pounding. "Oh man, what did I drink?" She muttered to herself as she had a headache. She then noticed where she was. She was on a stage, just not the one she expected. It looked like something out of a metal cover as it looked like she was in a cavern with many torches lighting up the joint, there was even what Alexa presumed a fake skeleton dressed up as the Grim Reaper hanging over the crowd.

Speaking of the crowd, looked like a basic metal concert crowd, which sorta made her feel better. Only one thing then rang though Alexa's mind. "Where the hell am i?"

"Well certainly not what you humans call hell." A familiar voice said making Alexa look around.

"All right, what the fuck man? I need to do a set soon!"

"You shall, I am the Demigod of Rocky. You have been transported here. Look behind you." The Demigod's voice said making Alexa turn around, she saw band members, a female singer, a drummer and bassist ready to play. She also saw a Black/pink B.C. Rich Kerry King V, ready to be used.

Alexa looked up above. "So you want me to play a four song set?"

"Yes, show them the power of rock, however you please, then you'll know the truth…" The Demigod said before Alexa walked over to the guitar and got it set up.

"So these guys will know what I would want to play?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay, might be going crazy, but whatever." Alexa said to herself before looking over to the band mates, they knew what song she was thinking of, and then they started up playing 45 Grave's "Partytime! (Zombie Version)", with Alexa playing the guitar like an expert as the singer sang.

"Very young, getting kicks

Crusin' around 56

Drinking beer, driving fast

This party is their last

They'll dance on the graves

The lost souls, Satan's slaves

They don't know the acid rain

Is coming down to make them insane

Do you wanna party, it's partytime

We got to party, It's Partytime

They Never Had The Chance!

Shifting gears, wasting gas

This party is their last

Paid their wage of sin today

That's life but the dead say

Do you wanna party, it's partytime

We got to party, It's Partytime"

There Alexa does the solo of the song like an expert before playing normal.

"Do you wanna party, it's partytime

We got to party, It's Partytime (3x)

It's Partytime! (4x)"

The band and Alexa finished the song and the crowd was loving it. Alexa smiled and raised her fist, knowing she did an epic job. "Excellent job Alexa, 3 more to go…" The Demigod said.

"You got it Demigod." Alexa smirked, then the band, now with a male singer then played Stone Sour's "30-30-150", Judas Priest's "Breaking The Law" and Black Label Society's "Parade Of The Dead". When the last song was done, Alexa had her devil horns up.

"Excellent Alexa, I shall give you the truth." The Demigod said before the images of his battle with the Beast went in her head, when it was done, she was shocked. "Will you become a warrior?..."

"Yeah." Alexa said before hearing something try to move above her, looking up, she saw the hanging grim reaper move, and then it broke free. It then came at Alexa before turning into a mist and started to engulf her, after a bit, it went away, but something happened.

Alexa wasn't the same, she was now as pale as snow, her lips and eyes were now pure black., had black horizontal lines around her lips She wore a stitched up hooded robe/dress that went down to the middle of her thigh. She also now had bone like wings. She laughed and smiled at her new form, she was now a literal angel of death! She's now Warrior Alexa!

"You are now a warrior, embrace your power and show them what you got..." The Demigod of Rock's voice said to which Alexa gave a sexy smirk and picked up her guitar, now looking like it's made of bones. "You got it baby." She said in a dark hush-like tone.

Then the band, who went through a similar transformation got ready as did Alexa and then they started to play In Flames "Alias" and Alexa was getting into the mood as the singer sang.

"The serpent knows

When the curtain falls

With denial's blindfold

He greets another day

Don't believe the mask

It adapts to any lie

A perfect ten

When reality caves in

Don't tell me

Tell my ghost

Cause I blame him

For all I don't want to know

I found secrets about life's undertow

Life's wrapped in a riddle

Easier said than done

Hate to play the victim

Rather run and hide

Don't believe the mask

It adapts to any lie

A perfect ten

When reality caves in

Don't tell me

Tell my ghost

Cause I blame him

For all I don't want to know

I found secrets about life's undertow

Let them take me far away"

There Alexa did the slow solo of the song for a while and did it perfect, then she played another riff as the singer sang.

"Crawl back in place

It's easier to cope behind the curtain

Wipe the worries away

No thought about the consequence"

Then the band got back to the normal pace and riff and played on.

"Don't believe the mask

It adapts to any lie

A perfect ten

When reality caves in

Don't tell me

Tell my ghost

Cause I blame him

For all I don't want to know

I found secrets about life's undertow

Let them take me far away"

The song ended and everyone was cheering in excitement. Alexa smiled and laughed at this. "Well done warrior, I shall transport you to a secret locale where the other 3 warriors are, as now you are ready, do you except?"

Alexa smiled and nodded her head. "Bring the pain." Then lights shined on her and she was sent to another realm.

Now in this different realm, it was like a field of grass, yet the skys were red. Zakk, Donnie and Rogen, all three in their warrior forms were waiting for the final warrior.

"So…" Zakk said in his robotic echoish voice while checking out his new bio-mechanism form before looking at Donnie. "You're Donnie, the drummer?"

"Damn straight man." Donnie growled as he looked at Zakk with his one good eye, thanks to his new Confederate zombie form, then both looked at Rogen, who weezed, thanks to his new demonic fisherman fish form.

"And you're Rogen, the bassist and co-vocalist?"

Rogen nodded his head to which Donnie noted. "Weird, he sings, yet he's mostly silent."

Rogen shrugged as Zakk crossed his arms. "I know…" He then looked around. "And I'm the other co-vocalist and guitarist. But I was told 4 warriors were to be together."

"Yeah, were the hell is the other guitarist, shouldn't he be here by now?" Donnie asked looking around as did Rogen.

"Right here boys." Alexa's voice said before the four noticed Alexa teleport in front of them. "And I'm a girl." She said to Donnie.

Donnie and Zakk were both surprised at her. Rogen was too and was somewhat captivated by Alexa, but thanks to his masking his emotions, plus being a demonic fisherman fish guy also helped out.

"So, who you guys?" Alexa asked to which Zakk nodded his head and shake Alexa's hand.

"Zakk Blythe, co-guitarist and co-vocalist." Donnie then grabed and lightly kissed Alexa's hand.

"Donnie Miskovsky, drummer." He said with a charm to which Alexa smiled a bit.

"Charming…" She said before noticing Rogen. She looked at him close and wondered. "And who might you be?" Rogen didn't say anything, but she kept looking at him.

"Ro… Gen… Nico… Tero…" He was able to weeze out to which Alexa smiled.

"Rogen, by the way you looked, picture you the silent type." Alexa smirked.

"Well he is, but rarely speaks." Donnie noted.

"Also happens to be the bassist and co-vocalist, which is ironic." Zakk also added in to which Alexa turned back and smirked at Rogen.

"Well I bet you're a great singer." Alexa said to which if he could, Rogen would blush. She then turned around to look around. "I'm Alexa, co-guitarist. Nice to meet you all."

"You four have met…" The Demigod of Rock's voice rang to which the four heard and looked up. "Good, now I shall give you your next task…"

ALL RIGHT, THAT OUT OF THE WAY! THE FOUR HAVE NOW MET, AWESOME! ALEXA'S FORM IF YOU COULD TELL IS OF AN ANGEL OF DEATH, THANK YOU SLAYER FOR THAT REFERENCE. YES, I PLAN TO PAIR ROGEN AND ALEXA, SOUNDS FUN, WHAT'S THE NEXT TASK? HOPED YOU ALL ENJOY.


End file.
